Volando Entre us Brazos
by Okanami Jose
Summary: Alguien sabio dijo: Si lo amas, dejalo ir. ¿podra ella dejar ir a su amor a una batalla mas? ¿podra esperar? si. Vale la pena esperar por él... vale la pena para estar entre sus brazos


La serie animada Pokemon y este oneshoth no me pertenecen.

asi que, por favor dirijan sus reviews a "Hanna"

**Volando entre tus brazos**

Advirtió como aquel divino cuerpo de mujer se estremecía entre sus fuertes brazos, que la rodeaban protectoramente, acunandola como si fuera un pequeño bebé indefenso, acarició su corto cabello rojizo, sintiendo la suavidad de los mechones que se enredaban entre sus gruesos dedos, y besó aquellas hebras rubíes y aspiró el perfume que emanaban, enrojeciendo a la chica, quién simplemente se aferró más al pecho del peligris, correspondiendo al tierno gesto de su acompañante.

De sus ojos color dorado se deslizaron lentas las lágrimas que retenía, paseando con tranquilidad, humedeciendo las negras pestañas de ella, y escurriendose por sus pálidas mejillas y haciendo escapar de sus tiernos labios rosáceos pequeños sollozos que fueron apagados cuando sus níveas manos se apoderaron de la camiseta que portaba él, estrujandola, y hundiendo su rostro triste en el pecho de él.

- ... No te vayas, por favor... Quédate aquí.

- Tengo que hacerlo- murmuró, mientras sus pulgares se deslizaban suavemente, borrando las lágrimas.

**Perdóname si yo te corto las alas**

**te retengo en mi vida atada a mi alma**

**y tu mundo es mi piel que te quema o te calma**

Pero no importó que sus pulgares deshicieran las lágrimas, puesto que por sus bellos ojos dorados volvieron a desbordarse otras tantas, y ahora tanto su tembloroso rostro, como las manos del chico peligrís estaban humedecidas, bañadas por aquellas perlas de dolor que escurrían, lentamente, dificultandole la visión. A través de aquel velo opaco que le creaban sus lágrimas y sus pestañas, pudo distinguir la forma borrosa de su amado peligrís, sonriendole con dulzura y preocupación, como solía hacer.

- Volveré pronto, siempre cumplo con mi promesa- adelantó, tomando las manos níveas de ella

- Yo no quiero seguir siendo el segundo plano de tu vida- y miró hacia otro lado, deshaciendose de aquel agarre

Aunque fuera difícil de imaginar, aunque ella no pudiera engendrar en su vientre a los hijos fruto de un amor tan fuerte, de unos lazos tan sólo alterables por la sombra de la muerte, también tenía dudas, dudas como cualquier ser... Y sabía que éstas solo desaparecían cuando, como cada día, los brazos del ojiverde la rodeaban... Tan sólo Dios sabía lo difícil que era enfrentarse al mundo cuando él la soltaba de aquel cálido agarre.

**Perdóname si yo te quiero así**

**entregada a mi ser, a mis cuentos de hadas**

**amándome más que a ti misma**

- No puede ser de otra forma, lo siento...- musitó, agachando el rostro- No te puedo pedir que me esperes si no quieres hacerlo.

- ¿No lo he hecho durante todo éste tiempo? He esperado durante días enteros a que volvieras de tus combates, de tus batallas... Y ahora¿qué haces? Irte de nuevo- su voz se quebró levemente, pero se volvió a serenar -Tal vez suene egoísta¡pero te amo y quiero estar junto a tí! No puedo hacer que renuncies a lo que amas, tú no me lo has pedido, pero...- finalizó, dejando escapar unas lágrimas traviesas

- Te amo, más que a mi propia vida... Y ésta es mi vida. Combatir.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes que tengo miedo a perderte¿A que un día volváis de combatir y ya no verte?

El rostro normalmente sereno de Mist se tiñó levemente con algo de furia, y cerró su puño nivéo para encajarlo en el pecho de Aeronie, quien la miró, con pena, sintiendo el dolor del golpe en su piel, quemando lentamente por el daño, que al fin y al cabo, no era poco... Ella también era poderosa.

**Si vivo para ti, debo confesar**

**que no tengo otra forma de amar, otra forma de ver**

**que ésta es mi única verdad**

- Yo también temo...- comenzó, dolido- ...Temo por no volver a ver tus ojos, por no ver de nuevo ese amor en tus ojos, y que lo diriges a otro- terminó, rodeando el puño níveo con sus manos morenas

- Mis ojos siempre te veran a ti como el único dueño de mi corazón- reclamó, conmovida, mientras acariciaba tranquila el rostro de su amor - siempre te amaré...

- Jeh... Nunca digas nunca, y tampoco siempre- y besó la mano de ella, suavemente- Te amo. Perdóname, por favor...

- No tengo que perdonarte, yo... Yo te amo, y te acepté tal y como eres... Aunque me hiera.

- No quiero hacerte daño.

**Que tengo tanto miedo a perderte**

**de estar a tu lado y no merecerte**

**Y siento tanto miedo, tanto miedo**

**que no puedo dormir**

La brisa comenzó a soplar, rodeando a los dos amantes, bajo la luz de la Luna llena, se colaba por las ramas de los árboles, acariciando las hojas de éstos, haciendolas chocar entre sí y creando una melodía tan natural que llenaba el alma. Atrayendo al olfato de la pareja ese olor exótico de las diferentes flores que poblaban el lugar.

- ¿Tanta devoción guardas a combatir?- preguntó, de repente, y luego calló al ver que Aeronie la miraba fijamente, abochornada agachó la cabeza- Lo siento, no has de contestar si no quieres...

- Sí, guardo devoción a combatir... A mi me entrenaron para ello, como un implacable guerrero...- su mano, más grande que la de ella, se cerró alrededor de la de Mist- ... Y he de hacer honor a ello.

- ¿Amas combatir... más que a mí?

- Amo combatir... Pero por ello jamás daría la vida, mi vida te pertenece a tí... Como mi corazón.

**Que no puedo creer**

**que estoy enamorado, hipnotizado**

**y que no es mentira**

**estoy enamorado**

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la legendaria, que escondió un poco su rostro entre las telas que caían de su vestido blanco y rojo, él la miró fijamente, esbozando una tierna sonrisa... Ese rostro lo hipnotizaba por completo, esas pálidas mejillas ruborizadas, tan cálidas y suaves como la misma seda, siendo acariciada por las negras pestañas que enmarcaban dos bellos ojos color oro, y suspiró, mientras mordía su labio inferior con fingida preocupación¿desde cuando era tan sensible?

Y tan sólo notó como aquellos finos brazos rodeaban su cuello, y el viento soplaba más fuerte, arrastrando incluso hasta briznas de hierba y pétalos de diversos colores, que se enrredaron con el cabello de ambos, que también era reclamado por la brisa.

- Pareciera que estamos volando¿verdad?

**Enamorado, estoy enamorado, hipnotizado**

**volando entre tus brazos,**

**estoy volando entre tus brazos**

**enamorado**

- Mist... - gimió, acariciando los brazos de la ojidorada- ¿De verdad te hiero tanto al marcharme?

- Sí, es cierto que me daña... - contestó, y las lágrimas de Aeronie cayeron sobre sus níveos brazos- ... pero merece la pena el dolor, si luego estarás a mi lado, y si a tu regreso me vuelves a abrazar- acabó besando su rostro, limpiandolo de lágrimas

- Mist... Perdóname- murmuró - perdóname por no saber quererte.

- Cada uno quiere de una manera, de la que sabe... Unos lo demuestran más, otros menos... Pero si se ama de verdad el corazón late bien fuerte y no importa cuan daño se hagan, siempre se perdonaran todo, todo, todo...- lo abrazó tiernamente, apoyando su frente sobre el cabello cano de su compañero- y sé que me amas... Como yo a tí.

- Yo te daré todo lo que tenga, te lo juro... - se levantó con un poco de brusquedad, y tomó a la chica de la mano

Ambos, de pie en aquella colina miraron al vacío de la noche, sonriendo...

**Perdóname si yo te he lastimado**

**si mi forma de amar para ti ya no tiene sentido**

**no tengo más para dar que no te haya dado ya**

Tomó todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones, aún cogiendo a la pelirroja de aquella mano, con un firme agarre sin disposición a soltar. Y gritó, desde lo alto, como nunca lo había hecho.

- ¡¡TE AMO, MIST!!

- ¡¡ YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, AERONIE!!- secundó el grito ella, con menos potencia

Ambos se giraron, sonrojados, mirandose a los ojos... Esmeralda chocando contra oro y fundiéndose, complementandose dulcemente en aquel bello contraste que los acercaba, como si de un agarre mecánico se tratara, el uno hacia el otro, atrayendo sus labios, que Aeronie rozó en un sútil movimiento. Primero leve, sus labios rozaron los suaves de ella con inocencia, hasta que comenzaron a capturarse el uno al otro en una batalla por dominarse, fundiéndose lentamente en un apasionado beso de despedida.

**Y que puedo decirte para remediarlo**

**si no tengo otra forma de verlo, otra forma de amarte**

**esta es mi única verdad**

- Es la hora de despedirnos...- dijo, cuando al fin se separaron, con un hilo de voz la legendaria

- Sí...- Aeronie, aprovechando su altura besó la frente nívea con dulzura- Te amo, te amo... Te amo más que a mi vida.

- Yo también, Aeronie...- musitó, levemente sonrojada- ¿volverás a mi lado? Por favor, prométeme que estarás aquí en cuanto puedas, y que te cuidarás...

- Te lo prometo, nunca te abandonaré...

- Nunca digas nunca- rió la chica, y el joven se avergonzó- pero tan solo promete que al menos continuarás conmigo hasta mañana.

- Hasta el fin de mis días.

- Te tomaré la palabra- sonrió con tristeza

- Jeh, es hora de irme- y giró con dolor

**Que tengo tanto miedo a perderte**

**de estar a tu lado y no merecerte**

**Y siento tanto miedo, tanto miedo**

**que no puedo dormir**

Caminó con pesadez, como si se dirigiera a una muerte segura, dejando atrás todo lo que le importaba, el amor de su vida... Enfrentandose por primera vez, tan cara a cara, tan consciente, al miedo que suponía perecer, y el frío se apoderó de su cuerpo a la vez que los pesados pasos retumbaban por el corredor, agitó la cabeza, tratando que esos pensamientos se desvanecieran, no iba a morir, no le iba a suceder nada, porque volvería... Y cumpliría esa promesa que le había hecho a su niña, así que girando sobre sus talones, volvieron a chocar aquellas orbes esmeraldas con las doradas, y dedicandose mutuamente una pequeña y discreta sonrisa, continuó su camino, ahora sin miedos, iluminado por el amor de su dragona.

- "Lo haré por ella"- pensó, mientras caminaba por los oscuros corredores del PC, para adentrarse nuevamente en su Pokéball y ser recogido por su Maestra- "¡¡Mi vida le pertenece, no puedo hacer que la pierda por mi culpa!!".

**Que no puedo creer**

**que estoy enamorado, hipnotizado**

**y que no es mentira**

**estoy enamorado**

Avanzando por el pasillo comenzó a transformarse de nuevo, perdiendo la forma humana y recobrando la suya propia... Su piel comenzó a volverse dura y grisácea, al igual que su cabello tomó forma de dos cuernos, y su nariz comenzó a crecer hasta formar un hocico con su boca, recubierto de cortantes dientes, sus brazos se alargaron y tomaron forma de dos alas con membrana púrpura, la forma de un perfecto Aerodactyl, que miraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes, por última vez, aquel bosque en el PC...

- ¡Aeronie!- escuchó una voz

Y vio a la mujer más importante de su vida ir tomando forma del Pokémon legendario Latias... Como su cabello se volvía una máscara rojiza alrededor de sus ojos dorados y su vestido se alargaba, dándo a formar su cuerpo, y volando contra el fuerte viento que aún estaba, sonrió dulcemente, y enternecida chilló con todas sus fuerzas a su amado, unas palabras que le darían fuerzas a él en los momentos de flaqueza...

- ¡¡Iiiiiiiiiiii!!

...Palabras incomprensibles al oído humano.

**Enamorado, estoy enamorado, hipnotizado**

**volando entre tus brazos,**

**estoy volando entre tus brazos**

**enamorado**...


End file.
